twentynine
by oscines
Summary: When Ariel moves to Japan, she finds herself unwittingly caught up with the host club and its notorious Shadow King - but Ariel has a few skeletons in her closet. Will their friendship flourish into something more, or will Ariel's ghosts and Kyoya's family get between them? Twentynine is the story of a girl who didn't believe in love and a boy who had no use for it. KyoyaXOC
1. August

twentynine

Chapter One

XXIX

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction, and I'm hoping it turns out well. Wish me luck…**

**Brackets around someone's dialogue mean they are speaking in Japanese. If there are no brackets, they are speaking English.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _OHSHC_. There's also a vague reference to a Lady Gaga song in there, and I don't own that either. Please don't sue me, okay?**

**This story is rated M for adult language, mild violence, and mature themes later on (I'd probably say it's more of a T, but I've rated it M to be on the safe side).**

**Enjoy!**

XXIX

_Dear Aurora,_

_I'm writing to you today from the airplane. Akito and I are on our way to Japan, and honestly I'm more nervous than excited. I'm going to stay with his family, which I'm not so sure is a good idea - but what with what's been going on in the past few months, there's not really much I can do, is there? Maybe a change of scenery will be a good thing._

_Anyway, I'm going to go to a school for rich kids there, Ouran Academy. As you know, the last time I went to a private school was in elementary, so I'm not sure what to expect. On one hand, there's a good chance those spoiled brats are going to look down on my public school education, but don't worry - I'll knock their socks off with my amazing math skills! However, I'm afraid the fact that the only Japanese words I know are "_konnichiwa_", "_arigato_", and "_kawaii_" might hinder my learning just a little._

_You'd laugh if you were here._

_Akito says not to worry. Apparently both the students and the staff at Ouran can speak English. Kids there are taught English from childhood, so they're all bilingual or at least close to it. Still, I hope I can pick up Japanese quickly. It's probably not a good idea to live in a country for who knows how long and not even speak the language._

_Strange as it may seem, I'm not even as worried about the language barrier as I am about the way people are going to treat me. Public school kids may not know the Amsel name, but these high society children are all about connections, meaning they will definitely know who I am. And that means they're probably going to know about you. I'm not sure if I can deal with a bunch of sycophants trying to be friends with me just because I'm the heir to the Amsel family._

_It might be nice, though, if the teachers suck up to me for once._

_Hey, look at me being optimistic… You should be proud._

_Hopefully, I'll be able to make a few friends. After all, I used to have social skills and everything! Akito's younger brother goes to Ouran, so I'll have one acquaintance at least._

_It's getting late - I should probably get a few hours of sleep before we land. Wouldn't want to get jet lag. So…_

_I miss you._

_I wish I could see you, face-to-face, for just a little. I wonder if you even read these letters. I know it's not like you can write back, but a girl can dream, right? That's what they say._

_Your sister,_

_Ariel_

XXIX

I shut the laptop and it makes that satisfying little muted snap noise - if you own a laptop then you know what I'm talking about. Akito looks up from where he's typing on his own computer across from me in a cream-and-chocolate leather recliner.

"Are you going to go to sleep?"

"Yeah," I reply. "Do you know how many more hours we've got left on the flight?"

He checks his (expensive-looking) wristwatch. "About seven hours until our arrival. Would you like one of the maids to wake you up before we land?"

I don't bother trying to explain that they're not maids, they're flight attendants. "Nope, I can wake up in time."

"Oh, yes...I forgot about that freak habit of yours," he teases me with a amicable sneer.

"I call it a convenient talent," I say, and stick my tongue out at him. My 'freak habit' is the ability to manipulate my internal clock, meaning basically that I can set an alarm inside my head and choose to wake up at any specified time and feel as refreshed as if I've gotten a whole night of sleep. It's a pretty useful skill, the only downside being that I sometimes take impromptu naps at random times throughout the day - even if I don't feel especially tired.

I tuck my laptop into my bag and one of the flight attendants leads me to the 'bedroom', which is basically just a small area closed off from the rest of our private jet, largely dominated by the king-sized bed in its center. Whenever I see it, I'm always a little annoyed at the extravagance – because really, who needs a king-sized bed for a single trip on an airplane? Despite the fact that my family is what most people would describe as _filthy stinking rich_ (and don't get me wrong, I'm well-acquainted with the luxuries of the incredibly wealthy), I have a good understanding of the fine line between spending money and wasting it. And as pretty much everyone would agree, a king-sized bed for a single person that would only be used at most once per month was absolutely a waste.

Nevertheless, I can't deny how good it feels to kick off my shoes, collapse onto that bed and wriggle under the comforter, not even bothering to change into pajamas. Thanks to the convenient clapping sensor installed in the overhead light, I don't have to leave my nest of blankets to turn it off. When my eyes adjust to the darkness, I feel an odd sense of comfort at the way the faint moonlight barely filters through the clouds and the tiny port windows to turn my sheets into an indigo ocean.

_Tomorrow will be better_, I tell myself before falling asleep, and hope that maybe someday I'll believe it.

XXIX

The next day, we've arrived and I unfortunately don't get to experience any of Japan's rich culture and tradition because the first thing we do once we land is drive by way of chauffeured limousine to the Ootoris' mansion. It's certainly impressive enough – probably almost as big as my family's main estate in Germany – but it has a cold, modern demeanor that doesn't really strike me as a 'home'.

Let's just say I'm not a fan.

A short butler answers the door and bows to us deeply before enthusiastically welcoming Akito. When he notices me, he gives me a polite greeting in softly accented English.

"[Your father has been waiting to see you, Akito-sama]," he continues, switching back to Japanese, and I'm not sure what he said, but Akito begins to ascend a flight of stairs and motions for me to follow him. Out of nowhere, a maid appears and silently picks up our luggage, only to slink back into the shadows. _This whole place is a little freaky-deaky_.

I shake away the thought and jog to catch up with my stupid brother-in-law Akito and his stupid long legs. It's not like I'm short, on the contrary – at 5'6, I'm on the tall side, but Akito's probably like five or six inches taller than me. It also doesn't help that this is actually his house, so he can navigate the hallways smoothly - whereas I have no idea where we're going. After walking a bit (this is one big-ass mansion) we finally reach what looks like the entrance to a study and I can see Akito steeling himself as he enters, though I'm not sure why.

This is just his family, right? As far as I know, he hasn't seen them in at least six months. Shouldn't he be glad to have a chance to catch up?

Apparently _someone_ is happy about the little reunion because as soon as he enters the room, a good-looking woman with flowing black hair attacks him. _Well…maybe attacked isn't the right word. She _glomps_ him? Yep, that's it_.

The woman (who is seriously gorgeous by the way) glomps him, so forcefully that he stumbles back a little and I have to scoot to the side to avoid bumping into him. As she embraces him, she lets out a high-pitched noise of excitement. "[Akito, it's so good to see you! It's been so long!]" she says in Japanese, so I have no clue what she's saying (but the reader knows, because the author is nice like that).

After a second, she pulls back. "[About her…I'm sorry. I wish things were different.]," she continues, more softly this time and I still don't know what she's telling him, but he gets this expression like he really wants to be sad but he doesn't know how to show it on his face so I know she probably said something about Aurora.

I shove my hands into the pockets of my jeans and try not to think about it.

The dark-haired woman turns toward me, and a smile graces her lips. "You must be Ariel Amsel, right? It's nice to meet you." She holds her hand out to me and I take it, silently marveling over how even her hands are pretty – delicate and soft and fine-boned with the nails perfectly manicured. "I'm Fuyumi Ootori-Shido."

Her English accent is perfect, and the thought occurs to me that _this is what a Wealthy Young Lady is supposed to like_ and _I'm never going to look like this_.

What the hell must these people think of me? In combat boots, black skinny jeans, and a tight white tank top, I'm not what anyone would expect from the heir to the Amsel fortune - not to mention my naturally garnet hair in a semi-punk haircut (a 'boy cut' with chin-length bangs in the front over my right eye, if you must know). I'm not beautiful, not doll-like or endearing. Not delicate in the least. The nicest thing that can be said about me is that I'm striking. I have a good body – a d-cup, a narrow waist, and long legs; but I don't have that air of regality that seems like a requirement for rich people.

That was my sister's thing.

I pull my lips into a smile faker than a pornstar's tits and reply, "It's good to meet you too."

"Miss Amsel." The smile drops from my mouth of its own accord and I turn toward the speaker. How did I miss him? The man is obviously a relation of Akito's, probably his father judging by the age. He has a Van Dyke-ish beard, wire-rimmed glasses, and ridiculously prominent cheekbones, all of which give him a sort of powerful atmosphere.

Akito's spoken about him, and his name jumps to my mind. Yoshio Ootori. Even the name itself is calculating.

He sits on a black divan behind Fuyumi, emotionless stare fixed on me, and suddenly I don't really have to wonder whose idea it was to decorate this house in basically just a shit ton of grey.

"Mr. Ootori. It's an h-honor to meet you."

I hate my voice for shaking.

"Likewise, though I wish it were under better circumstances. How are Friedrich and Elizabeth?" Surprisingly, he asks about my parents. His tone is sympathetic enough, but I know he doesn't care – at least not beyond preserving business relations.

"They're fine. Coping."

"That is good news." He waits, but I can't think of anything to say to this man except _why do I feel so inferior around you_ so I keep my mouth shut and he changes the subject. "Have you met my youngest son, Kyoya?"

So that's the name of Akito's younger brother, the one who goes to Ouran. I shake my head.

"Tomorrow you will have a chance to meet him. He is a second year at the Academy where you will be attending as a first year. Fuyumi, why don't you escort Miss Amsel to the guesthouse? I would like to speak to my son." His gaze is focused on Akito now, and for that I'm grateful – though I do feel a little nervous for my brother-in-law.

"[Talk later]," Fuyumi murmurs to her brother before proceeding to hook arms with me and half-drag me out of the room, but not before I catch a snippet of the older Ootori's words to Akito in a tone like frozen steel.

"[…So, the prodigal son returns…]"

Too bad I don't speak Japanese.

XXIX

Fuyumi and the butler lead me out of a side entrance, where we see a sleek black limo pull up (What is it with rich people and limos? It's not like one person plus a driver can't fit into a normal car).

"It appears as if Kyoya-sama is home early…" The butler looks slightly surprised as the chauffeur opens the door and a slim figure emerges.

And as soon as I meet his eyes, I can't breathe.

Because _day-um_ is this kid sexy.

Not damn. I mean the two syllable _day-um_ because this guy's insane hotness deserves at least two syllables. Other than some details of his jawline and the shape of his nose, he looks very little like Akito, which is a blessing because I am seriously having some dirty thoughts about this stranger. Thoughts that a Wealthy Young Lady is not supposed to have. I mean I'm pretty sure the words _can I take a ride on your disco stick_ just crossed my mind...I feel like thanking the universe in all its infinite knowledge for not giving me the ability to blush.

Well, I won't bother trying to describe him in too much detail, because I'm fairly certain all of the readers know what Kyoya Ootori looks like. Let's just say he's tall, lean but not skinny, with perfect hair and perfect everything. I'm torn between being in love with his glasses (because they lend to that whole sexy-cool-smart thing he's got going on) and desperately wanting to see him without them.

_Good job, Mr. Ootori! Your superior genes contributed to this masterpiece!_

Ahem. Can you tell I have a weakness for hot guys? Hopefully it won't come up again… _(Somewhere far away, the author chuckles evilly.)_

I snap back to the present to realize that hotness himself – aka Kyoya – is addressing me. "Ariel Amsel, I presume? I knew you were arriving today, but I wasn't sure I'd get a chance to meet you." He's wearing this smile, which is of course sparkly and beautiful and perfect (and I'm pretty sure there are purple roses blooming in the background or something?) but something about it strikes me as off, which is a real shame because I'm a pretty perceptive person and I can tell when people are putting up a front.

"You're Akito's younger brother then?" I fake-smile back at him.

"Please, call me Kyoya. I can see you're busy, but I hope we have a chance to talk another time."

It seems like Fuyumi enjoys bothering her younger brother, 'cause she smirks deviously and intervenes. "Actually, Kyoya, why don't you show Ariel to the guest house? You can take this chance to get to know each other~!"

"That sounds like a good idea. Besides, you should be getting back to your house, seeing as you don't live here anymore, yes?" They're both speaking in courteous tones, but I can almost see lightning flash between the two of them.

"I guess I'll be going then," she say, and bids me farewell, leaving in the car that Kyoya came in - and suddenly I'm alone with the prince of sexy. Well, not alone. The butler is still with us, and Kyoya has three bodyguards accompanying him.

Close enough.

"So, you go to Ouran Academy?" I ask. "What's it like?"

"It's a good school, and quite challenging. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." His expression – that radiant smile – is still faked, and for some reason, it's really annoying.

Arms folded, I stop straight in front of him, blocking him from continuing to walk. "You can drop the act, buddy. I'm not an idiot."

He has the decency to look confused. "…I'm sure I don't know what you mean?"

"Y'know, all this kiss-ass gentleman bullshit. No one acts like that in real life."

The smile becomes a smirk, which is somehow even sexier. _Ugh. I hate being a hormonal teenager._ "I suppose you're right." Kyoya pushes up his glasses and a gleam of light obscures his eyes from view. "You're very blunt, aren't you? Certainly not what I expected. Although," -he surveys me, taking in my outfit, and I'm not sure if I wish again that I'd dressed up or something- "nothing about you is what I expected from the heir to the Amsel line."

"Well…" I try to think of a way to subtly insult his appearance, but it's fruitless. He's beautiful. "Don't underestimate me. I'm smarter than I look," I say finally after failing to find a single flaw in him. _Shit. I think I just insulted myself. Oh, well._

We spend the rest of the short walk to the guesthouse in amiable silence, but once we arrive he excuses himself, claiming that he has schoolwork to complete.

"Bye. See ya tomorrow, I guess," I tell him, a little relieved to be able to say goodbye. What can I say - something about Kyoya Ootori unnerves me.

"Tomorrow, then. Hopefully We will get a chance to speak more in length." He turns to leave with his bodyguards but looks back, the gentleman's smile still plastered on his face - but there's an undercurrent of pure evil that he barely bothers to conceal. "I look forward to seeing you in Ouran's uniform…"

_Whaaat? The fuck is that supposed to mean?_

Little did I know...

XXIX

**A/N: So what do you think of Ariel? Too mean? Too nice? Too annoying? How do I make her more awesome? Send me your thoughts!**

**Hopefully I didn't make any of the other characters too OOC. I know Akito is more uptight in the manga than how he's portrayed here, but there's a reason for that, I swear.**

**There's a bunch of confusing stuff here that will be explained as the story progresses. I just thought it'd be a little boring to dump a bunch of backstory on you before you even got to know Ariel's character.**

**Please review, favorite or follow! I appreciate reviews like crazy and I'll try to answer any question, comments, or concerns you have.**

**Fun Fact #1: Ariel's birthday is September 21. Her western star sign is Virgo.**

**About the Author: My birthday is November 6, and I'm a Scorpio (just like Kyoya…it must be fate~)**

**What's your sign, baby? Leave me a review!**

**Until next time…**


	2. Host Club

twentynine

Chapter Two

Host Club

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! After the long, **_**long**_** delay, I bring you the second chapter of my **_**OHSHC**_** fanfiction, **_**twentynine**_**. I'm so sorry for the wait, I've just been ridiculously busy and I swear the next chapter will be up way sooner.**

**Just a reminder, since the main character doesn't speak Japanese yet, the majority of the dialogue will be in English. If someone is speaking in Japanese, their words will be in [brackets], and Ariel will most likely have no idea what they're saying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_**, Disney, "Wish you Were Here" by Pink Floyd or "Love Club" by Lorde.**

XXIX

_Dear Aurora,_

_Tomorrow's my first day at Ouran, and you should see the uniform they're making me wear! It's this ridiculous knee-length yellow dress – long sleeves, puffy shoulders, and a high collar with white tights and Mary Janes included. What pisses me off is that you'd probably look good in it (you'd look good in anything) but I look like a pile of banana pudding. It's funny – you'd think with all the money these rich kids have, they'd be able to afford some taste._

_Ugh. I have to wear it, but I'm going to see if I can get away with stockings and Dr. Martens. With any luck, I might even find a way to un-puff the sleeves. They may drown my body in yellow fabric, but they can't drown my spirit!_

_Okay, enough with the uniform rant. In other news, Akito's little brother is super hot, but I can't really wrap my head around him. He talks to me politely enough and sort of suck-up-ish, but I feel like there's more to him than just a brown-nosing rich kid. He's a year older than me, a second-year. Speaking of which, even though I should be a sophomore back in LA, I'm a first-year here because there's only three-years of high school. Yay, I get to be a freshman again!...Not._

_I do hope my classes work out. Akito signed me up and I have no idea what electives he picked for me. Right now, the only things I have for school are the temporary school ID and the uniform. By the way, did I mention that right now it's the end of August so in LA school would just be starting but in Japan apparently the new school year starts off in the winter? That means I'm transferring in during the middle of their school year. What fun._

_Anyway, I miss you. Akito does too – he doesn't talk about you but he still wears his wedding ring. He has yours too. I see him messing with it sometimes, and I know he's thinking about you._

_Your sister,_

_Ariel_

XXIX

As usual, I wake up right on time - no alarm needed, thanks to my handy-dandy internal clock. Breakfast is delivered to my door by the maid, Maiko (who continues to call me Mistress Amsel even though it makes me feel like a dominatrix). The sampling of French cuisine she brings me is plenty luxurious, but for some reason I'm craving something spicy.

_I wonder if I'm riding to school with Kyoya?_

I shake my head. It's probably better if I'm not. Somehow I've de-puffed the sleeves of the uniform, but I still look ridiculous.

At 8:00 a driver comes to take me to school. Thankfully the youngest Ootori isn't there to see me wearing this thing. The drive to Ouran academy is quite peaceful, but I'm still slightly in awe at all of the huge mansions we pass along the way.

However, the decoration on some of these houses makes me question whether these rich people know the difference between elegance and extravagance. I mean, take the one we're passing right now. Surrounded by long expanses of freshly cut grass and the occasional manicured shrub is what appears to be a supersized version of the Disneyland castle. I'm not even kidding. It's designed with real-live turrets and columns, like a medieval castle, all in a garish shade of pink. Whoever owns this place must be blind. I'd be embarrassed just to walk into-

The driver's smooth Japanese accent cuts into my thoughts. "We've arrived, Miss Amsel."

I blink. "What, this is Ouran?"

"Yes, Miss Amsel."

"Ouran Academy? My high school?

"Yes." The driver allows himself a small smirk at my look of horror.

"You gotta be kidding…" I sigh. I'm going to school in Cinderella's castle. As a girl named Ariel with red hair and bluish eyes, you can probably imagine that I've had quite enough of Disney.

School doesn't start for another hour, so they aren't really any students in the halls. Normally I'd appreciate the solitude, but right now I wish there were some people around because I'm _completely fucking lost_ and I need to ask for directions.

After a while of randomly wandering around, I finally spot someone – a little girl with her hair in two blonde pigtails. Hopefully she speaks English.

"Hey!" I call to her and she turn around abruptly. Her face is so cute~ with doe-like cerulean eyes. I wish mine were that color, but my eyes are barely a dull prussian blue even in direct sunlight. "Could you point me to the main office?"

"[American?]" The little girl says.

"Um…I don't really speak Japanese. Could you take me to a teacher? Uh, a sensei?"

The girl's delicate features pull into a frown. "I speak English. Really good." She has a strong Japanese I accent, but I can clearly make out her words.

"Great. Could you point me to the main office?"

"I can take," she says, offering her hand. The second I accept it (albeit warily), she's off, and I'm forced into a power walk to keep up with her. After a few minutes of being pulled roughly down the halls, I can see that I was in a completely different building than my desired destination, seeing as all of the students we pass are elementary-schoolers – but who can blame me? This school is freaking enormous.

"So, uh, what's your name?" I ask her, because for all I know she could be the daughter of a gang leader taking me to their hideout. Unlikely? Maybe. But I'm not taking any chances.

"My name is Kirimi Nekozawa," she says in well-practiced English with a proud smile and I can't help but smile back.

"Well, I'm Ariel Amsel," I tell her in return.

"Ariel…" she tries my name out. It sounds different in her accent, but I don't mind. It's actually kind of adorable.

She bids me goodbye with a dainty wave when we arrive at the office and I wave back before entering it. Behind the spacious reception desk there are a few very prim, very elderly people working at state-of-the-art computers.

"Hello," I say to one of the receptionists.

He looks me up and down with poorly concealed disdain. "[What do you want?]"

"Umm…" I can't tell what he's saying, but I can definitely hear his tone. "I'm from America. I don't speak Japanese but-"

"Of course you don't," he cuts in with a sigh that implies that he's been dealing with troublesome students all day, even though it's only 8:30 and school hasn't even started yet.

Whatever. Why should I give a flying fuck about what this old geezer thinks of me? Just because I prefer combat boots to Mary Janes and I have more piercings than I can count (the majority of which I've taken out because they're against this school's dress code) doesn't mean I'm a rude person or anything.

Well, that's not entirely true. I can be a little rude at times, but I do try to act politely. "I'm a transfer student. I need my schedule and student info and stuff."

"Student ID number?" I open my mouth to tell him but he interrupts me before I can speak. "Never mind, it will probably have changed when you left the country." The man heaves another sigh. "Surname then?"

"Amsel. Ariel Amsel."

I quite enjoy the look of shock on his face as he pulls up my results on the computer. There are definitely some perks to being the heir to one of the richest, most powerful families in the world.

"M-Miss Amsel, I apologize for my rudeness-" he says with a blush and quickly ducks down to rifle through a pile of paper. "Here you go. We've been expecting you." A thick manila envelope is pushed into my hands.

"Thanks," I reply. According to my schedule I have my four core classes - History,

Chemistry, Language Arts and Geometry - in room 1-A and then the electives – Art, Gym, Computer Sciences and Japanese as a Second Language – in various rooms around the school. Also in the envelope is a map of the academy, which I'm sure will come in handy.

I was in an advanced math class back in LA so I have the receptionist change Geometry to Pre-Calculus, which is in room 3-B because 3-A is full.

"Are you sure you want to take a B-level class, Miss Amsel? With your status… You could always transfer to class 2-A for math." If I'm correct, math in class 2-A would be Algebra 2, which I already took freshman year. No way am I going to suffer through that curriculum again.

"I've been going to public school in LA for 5 years. I think I can handle a couple of second-tier rich kids." Probably.

He quirks an eyebrow. "If you say so. Make sure you stop by at the headmaster's office after school today. He generally wants to meet the new students, and you're certainly a special case."

"Okay." Hot damn, what kind of school calls their principal a headmaster? Oh right, private school!

XXIX

"…and she doesn't speak any Japanese, so one of you can be her buddy and help her learn! Why don't you tell us something about yourself, Ariel?"

Ah, the dreaded first impression. School's finally started, and I'm standing at the front of class 1-A as the teacher waits expectantly for me to open my mouth and let loose some random fun facts about my life that everyone in the room will instantly forget. It seems like these kids don't get transfer students often because instead of the vaguely disinterested stares I'd expect from a classroom of teenagers, they actually look curious.

"My name is Ariel Amsel." A minute wave of recognition passes through the room. "I'm from Los Angeles, California. Umm…" I search for something interesting to say about myself – there's plenty, but it's not the kind of stuff you reveal to a group of 20 complete strangers. "Well, you might've guessed, but I'm the heir to the Amsel line. Also, my mother is Elizabeth Park, CEO of BriaTech. My favorite subject is computer science and I look forward to working with all of you!" I flash my teeth toward my rapt audience.

My teacher beams. "Isn't that nice! Now which one of you would like to volunteer to help show Miss Ariel around?" I have to admit I'm fairly surprised when a few students raise their hands. It doesn't really seem like that exciting a task to help the scary-looking new kid with translation. "How about…Kurakano-san?"

The dark-haired girl who volunteered seems nice enough, if a bit too lady-like to appreciate my rebellious ways. Nevertheless, we exchange friendly greetings and she helps me wade through the lectures in Japanese. I'm glad that she's as good at English as she is - I took French in school, but I would never be able to master it enough to help an exchange student.

After a few hours, we're dismissed for lunch and I hesitantly follow the rest of the class in the direction of the cafeteria when I feel myself being dragged to back room 1-A by two pairs of arms. Before I can think, I'm seated down at my desk again with two identical smirks trained at me.

"Hey, transfer student," they say in perfect unison. The two of them seem to be twins - both tall, hot, and somewhat evil-looking.

"[Don't bother her, you two,]" sighs a short (and I mean _short_) boy from behind the twins. He's...attractive, I guess, but for some reason it feels like it would make more sense to describe him as pretty than as handsome. "Hello, I'm Haruhi. It's nice to meet you." He extends his hand and I take it, despite the weird vibe I'm getting from him.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Ariel."

"Don't keep her all to yourself, Haruhi!" one of the ginger-haired boys whines.

"We're the Hitachiin twins. I'm Kaoru-"

"-and I'm Hikaru."

"You're Ariel Amsel, then? I can't say I've never heard that name before," says the one on the right, Hikaru.

They simultaneously turn to Haruhi. "Do you know about the Amsels?"

"...No…"

"They're very powerful. And very wealthy," says Kaoru, whom I now identify as the one with his hair parted on the right side.

"Wealthier than a commoner like you can imagine." says Hikaru. The pretty boy, Haruhi, glares at them.

"So you're from America? What's it like?"

"Um…" I'm a little flustered. Was the 'very powerful, very wealthy' comment supposed to be a compliment? "Well, I just moved here this weekend and I already miss it, so I'd probably say it's pretty great. It's really hot though, a lot hotter than here."

"Why'd you move?"

"I came to stay with my brother-in-law's family. His brother Kyoya actually goes here. Do you know him?"

Haruhi's face freezes into a look of terror and the twins exchange a look. "Kyoya? Kyoya Ootori?"

"Yep, that's the one. Why?"

"You're living with the Shadow King? Really?"

That's definitely ominous. "I just live on a house on the Ootori property. What do you mean 'Shadow King'?"

Hikaru leans closer to me and gives me an intense stare. "This girl lives with Kyoya? I can't see it."

"Can someone explain the whole Shadow King thing?"

As the twins debate the possibility of me living with Kyoya, Haruhi speaks up. I get the feeling he's the smart one in this group. "Kyoya is the manager of a club we're in. He's very intelligent, but he can be a bit…"

"Evil?" offers Kaoru.

"Sadistic?" says Hikaru.

"-ruthless," Haruhi finishes with a contemplative frown. I'd like to think I don't believe them, but something from what I remember about Kyoya tells me that 'sadistic' isn't much of a stretch.

"What club does he manage? Wait - let me guess - the debate club? Chess club? Model UN maybe?"

"Actually, we're in a host club," Haruhi tells me.

_Whaat? What in the hell is a host club?_

"Is that...like…" I search for the words. "Did you just say Kyoya manages a brothel?"

"What's a brothel?" Haruhi asks, an adorably innocent look on his face.

"Never mind. What exactly does a host club do?"

One of the twins cuts in - the one with his hair parted on the left. "We're a group of very wealthy young men with too much time on our hands who entertain wealthy young ladies who also have too much time on their hands."

Okay. I'm still not exactly sure what a host club is, but the more I hear about it, the more it seems like a bunch of high-class gigolos. That doesn't really fit my image of Kyoya, but hey - I barely know the guy. Then again, I kind of doubt that prostitution is one of the club activities that a school like Ouran Academy endorses. "Want to elaborate on that?"  
>Kaoru notices the slightly concerned look on my face and explains. "We just have tea with the ladies and make them think we're in love with them."<p>

Somehow that sounds more disgusting than prostitution. "Okie dokie then. I think I'm just gonna go eat my lunch."

"Come eat with us, then. You come too, Haruhi - I'll buy you lunch and you can give me yours."

"No thanks." I pick up the covered glass dishes that contain the lunch my cook made and stand. "I think I'm going to go to the library, maybe catch up on peace and quiet?"

"Good luck with that. The damn rich people at this school think that libraries are place to socialize," says pretty boy with a long-suffering sigh. "And you should stop by the Host Club after school. It's not as awful as it seems."

The desire to giggle bubbles up in my chest because Haruhi's face is like an open book - I can tell he's at least 75% lying about the whole 'not as awful as it seems' thing. "I'll try to check it out."

XXIX

After lunch, it's off to Pre-Calculus, which is conveniently located in a different building all the way across campus. I arrive there a few minutes late and as some sort of divine punishment, the teacher makes a long, sickening speech about how being on time is an important part of our education. He explains the whole translation issue and assigns me a partner. Umehito Nekozawa. What kind of a person is Umehito Nekozawa?  
>The answer is scary. Umehito is scary. But I think it's the good kind of scary. I can't really see much of him from behind the oversized black cloak, but he feels like some kind of voodoo priest, and voodoo priest is comforting - I'm almost embarrassed to admit it, but I definitely went through my own goth phase back in LA (and at least a third of my old friends never got over theirs).<p>

The desks in the rooms are arranged into little groups of four, but Umehito is alone in his. I have to assume that it's because of his aura of darkness, but who knows? Maybe he's one of those annoying kids who raises their hand at every single question and is a total teacher's pet, which for some reason I highly doubt.

As the lesson progresses, it's made clear to me that Umehito is not by any means a teacher's pet; in fact, the teacher actually seems scared of him.

I like Umehito.

"Do you like the dark arts? The occult maybe?" he asks at the end of the lesson as we pack up for our next classes.

"Not especially, I guess. That's kind of a weird question. Why do you ask?"

"Mmm. Even if you do not practice currently, you should visit the Black Magic Club. I am sure you will enjoy it greatly."

"I don't know. I sorta have something to do after school today, so I think I'll pass."

Umehito maintains his sharp-toothed grin. "Are you positive? It is very important for young students to have extracurricular activities to put on their resumées."

_Wow. Imagine putting "Black Magic Club, two hours a week" on a college application_. "I guess I'll try to check it out. Where's it held?"

"Just adjacent to Music Room number three."

"Cool." The automated whine of the bell nearly makes me jump out of my skin. "Shit, I gotta go. See ya, then."

"Until next time."

XXIX

The rest of my classes pass rather uneventfully. I have Art with Haruhi and the twins, Gym with just the twins, JSL with a private tutor in an empty classroom, and Computer Sciences blissfully alone. The sun doesn't feel hot enough on the back of my neck at the end of the day as I head to the headmaster's room, but I still miss the warmth as I sit in his office's reception area.

"Miss Ariel, I presume?" The headmaster shakes my hand firmly with a friendly smile.

"Y-Yeah, it's good to meet you."

"And you as well. My name is Yuzuru Suoh." He takes a seat in a luxurious leather chair behind his desk and I settle into a red divan opposite him. "Would you like anything to drink? Tea perhaps?"

"No thank you. I'm not really a fan of tea." A worried look is thrown my way and I cave. "Actually, if you've got any earl grey…"

"Of course." Before I can blink, Suoh waves his hand and a maid presents me with a fresh, steaming china cup. A single sip confirms that it's perfect - scalding hot, no cream, and more sugar than a five-year-old would ask for. A lucky guess on the maid's part, maybe?

"So how have you been liking Ouran so far?"

"Well, the language barrier's been a little difficult to get around, but I think I'll be fine."

"And the content of your classes hasn't been too challenging?"

"Maybe a little, but I'm a fast learner."

"I would say so. In your file, I can see that your skill level in some areas is very high. You have very good scores on standardized tests, particularly in mathematics. In fact, it appears you are taking a maths course two years ahead of your grade level?"

"Yeah. The had a program at my old school to take high school level courses in junior high, so I've been a few years ahead in math since then."

"I must say, this is impressive. After this year, if you continue your studies at Ouran, I would recommend you to further your education with a private tutor so that you can learn at a faster pace. However, it seems many of your teachers commented that while you made high scores in tests and quizzes, you had low motivation for work outside of class. You also did not participate in any extracurricular activities."

_Jeez, why is everyone at this school obsessed with extracurriculars?_ "I think you're forgetting the Love Club. I was actually queen, y'know."

Mr. Suoh flips through my file once more. "I don't see any 'Love Club' listed here."

"Um, never mind. I was just kinda busy outside of class, doing teenager stuff, so…"

"Well, I can say that I understand the sharp drop in your grades a few months ago." Trying to find somewhere else to look, I fix my eyes on a small whorl in the woodwork of the headmaster's desk despite the feeling of him staring at me. "Losing a member of your family is very hard."

My muscles feel jumpy, as if I have too much energy and it's seeping out of my pores across my skin. I suddenly feel like I've retreated into my brain and my arms and legs are just foreign appendages hanging uselessly off of my body. I don't know what to say, so I just look out the window and crack my knuckles awkwardly.

"Well," Suoh clears his throat. "I understand you've been attending public school for the past few years?"

"Yeah."

"As I'm sure you will come to understand, Ouran Academy is a very different environment. The connections our students make here will continue to serve them throughout the rest of their lives, socially and professionally. Almost every student here belongs to a powerful family, so any social interaction in or out of class will be a very high-stakes endeavor. This may seem overwhelming at first, but if you ever need help, feel free to talk to me or your guidance counselor. Do you understand?"

"Yes-" The scratchy sound of a radio cuts me off - my ringtone, "Wish you Were Here" by Pink Floyd _(a super awesome song that everyone should check out, hint hint)_. "Oh, sorry-"

"That's quite alright. I think we're done here, so feel free to answer."

"Thanks." I rush out of the room, out of the building, into an open-air courtyard that is still stifling me as much as that little office was.

"_Hey, Ariel!"_ Akito's voice greets me through the smartphone's tiny speaker and I feel a wave of relief. _"Sorry, I forgot to tell you that the car isn't coming for you and Kyoya until later. Were you waiting long?"_

"No, I was actually meeting with the headmaster. When's the chauffeur coming?"

"_After Kyoya's club ends. You should go and wait with him."_

"You mean the host club?"

"_How did you know?"_

"Uh, someone in one of my classes mentioned it to me. It doesn't matter."

"_Someone told you to come to the club? Was it a girl or a boy?"_

"Ugh. I'll see you later?"

"_Fine. Goodbye."_

"Bye."

XXIX

When I open the door, I find... the host club. Or at least what I assumed it must be. I'm plenty relieved that I haven't walked in on a male brothel, but the scene in front of me isn't really what I would expect from a normal club. First of all, there isn't any specific activity they are all doing apart from having tea and chatting. Secondly, the ever-present, ever-bored supervising teacher that one can expect to find at any club is definitely absent. And lastly, there are a _ton_ of girls. There have to be at least five for every guy in here!

Noticing me hovering confusedly in the doorway, one of the (few and far-between) male individuals comes up to greet me. "[Fair maiden!]" He takes my hand in a single sharp movement and kisses it before I can react. "[It is so refreshing to see an unfamiliar princess here! Tell me, what is your name?]"

"Ummm…" For a second I'm lost for words. Who actually does stuff like that? Going up and kissing random girls' hands - how high is this guy? "I actually don't speak Japanese. Could we talk in English?"

"Of course, my princess! It would be my pleasure. I am Tamaki Suoh, son of the headmaster."

Wow. Now he's calling me 'princess'? What's next, 'sweetiepie'? However, I have to be impressed with his English. He has the best accent I've heard yet, including Kyoya's. In fact, if I had to label his accent, I wouldn't think Japanese but rather something more European. "I'm looking for Kyoya Ootori. Do you know where I could find him?"

"Oh, interested in the cool type, are we? Kyoya's with some clients over there right now, but you should feel free to join them."

"What do you mean, the 'cool type'?"

"That's Kyoya's type. Here at the Host Club, each of our hosts has a specific type that appeals to a different kind of girl. I'm the kingly type, which is fitting since I'm the king of the club!" Wow, talk about conceited. Why would he call himself the king and not the president or something? "Mori-senpai is the wild type and Honey-senpai is the boy-lolita type."

Well. Out of all the weird things I've seen and heard today, someone calling someone else the 'boy-lolita type' is probably the strangest.

"_We're the little devil types,_" whisper the Hitachiin twins into either ear, nearly causing me to jump out of my skin in terror. Seeing the indignation on my face, one of the twins descends into petty giggles while the other maintains his smirk.

"Really funny, guys." I proceed to bang their heads together none-too-gently.

"Ow! You're mean!"

"Yeah, whatever." I pretend to examine my nails.

While the twin with his hair parted on the right (Kaoru? Hikaru? I have no idea at this point) massages his head from my blow, the other twin speaks up. "So you came after all. I thought you said you weren't going to?"

"I have to wait for Kyoya." Speak of the devil - Kyoya suddenly appears at my side, breathing over my shoulder.

"Ariel. Why are you here?" He looked peeved for reasons I cannot fathom. Okay, okay, I can kind of fathom his reasons - it must be a little weird to have the strange foreign girl who's living in a house on your family's property come to your club and watch you weirdly flirt with girls. I can't say I'd be completely comfortable in his shoes. Still, the guy needs to take a chill pill.

"I'm waiting for the chauffeur to come and pick us up."

"There's no need to wait. I'll have Devereaux come right now, and he can come back later to fetch me."

"That's not necessary, I don't mind. In fact, I think I'd like to see this Host Club it seems like everyone's talking about!" I hide my evil smirk under a sweet smile. Kyoya smiles back but it definitely seems kind of forced.

"If you wish, Ariel. I'm happy to entertain you. However, I have a few clients right now - perhaps you could talk to…" He looked at the other hosts gathered in the room. "Haruhi? It'll be a few minutes, and then we can talk to your heart's content."

"Sure." I crossed the room and then sat down across from Haruhi, who was enjoying a cup of tea and some biscuits by himself.

"Ariel!" he said, surprised. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect to be here," I laughed.

"What exactly brings you here, then, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I have to wait for Kyoya to finish his club so we can go home together."

"Well, I'm happy to talk while you wait." A small smile graced the pink bow of his lips. "How were your classes today?"

"Nothing too unmanageable so far," I replied. "What do you think you going to do for your project in Art?" Haruhi and I are in the same Art class. Our first assignment for the grading period is portait. The first part of the project is just to take a photograph of the subject of your project.

"I think I'll do a self-portrait, nothing too complicated. Do you know what you're doing with yours yet?"

I shake my head. "No idea. Hopefully inspiration will hit me out of the blue or something, but since I don't have a creative bone in my body, it's not likely."

Haruhi laughs along with me and we continue to talk about our shared classes. Eventually a few other girls join the conversation and I find myself enjoying their company. I guess rich girls aren't so bad, huh? Who knew.

"So you're the new transfer student?" one of the girls asks. "The Amsel heir, right?"

"Yes."

"Isn't it hard, since you only speak English?"

I scratch my head. "I guess kinda. I can speak German fluently and a little bit of French, but I know like two words in Japanese."

"What two words?"

"Uhh... konnichiwa. And uh, arigato maybe."

The group of girls tittered, though not unkindly. "Say it again!" one of them giggled.

"Konnichiwa?" Even Haruhi chuckled into his tea. "Is it really that funny?"

"Ariel." Kyoya's hand on my shoulder startled me, but I kept my composure.

"Wanna talk?" He nodded and I followed him to a pair of couches devoid of girls. "Are you mad that I came to your club."

"No." He pushes up his glasses. "How was school?"

_Original,_ I think. "Fine."

"I wonder..." He eyes me sideways. "Your family certainly has influence."

I take a sip of the bitter black coffee. It's nothing special - almost sour, kind of. I guess I'm just not a coffee person. "You're not wrong."

"I've had trouble looking up your records." Kyoya took a sip of his own drink, which is a soft burgundy pink. Tea, probably.

"Is that really something you should be telling me?"

He shrugged. "There are certain things that would be useful to know. I don't mean to violate your privacy."

"Then don't." I can't help but feel a little annoyed. Why would he try to look up my records in the first place?

"I apologize."

Hmph. He doesn't look very sorry.

XXIX

**A/N: Sorry if that ended a little abruptly. I'm bad at endings. On another note, I swear I'll update sooner this time! I'm so sorry for the delay, I've just been very busy.**

** Reviews, follows, and favorites are greatly appreciated. I swear that every time I read a review I sit in front of my computer grinning for about half an hour.**

** Fun Fact #2: Ariel has ten piercings: lobe and upper lobe on both ears, three helix on her right ear, one helix and an industrial on her left ear, and a piercing on her left eyebrow. She takes most of them out for school except for her lobe and upper lobe piercings.**

** About the Author: I used to have two ear piercings, but I let them both close up. The only piercings I currently have are snakebite piercings on my lower lip. Don't worry, I'm not a scene kid (although if that's who you are, who am I to judge?). I'm actually pretty normal aside from my closet anime addiction.**

** Got any piercings or body mods? Leave me a review!**

** Until next time...**


End file.
